Circuit boards and circuit board panels are designed to have certain characteristics, such as specific circuit board thickness and circuit feature dimensions. Typically, circuit board panels must be removed from the fabrication line and placed on a vibration isolation surface for testing. At present, inline testing during circuit board fabrication is lacking and inadequate. Laser and detector devices have been used to measure thicknesses of solder paste applied to the surfaces of circuit boards, but such devices and measurement techniques do not address the measurement of circuit board thicknesses and circuit feature dimensions.